


Who said I wasn't into guys?

by DavidRoseBrewer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, It's the 1990s, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: He was still staring up at the sky when he opened his mouth, not even thinking about what he’d said until it was too late. The beer had apparently completely removed his filter.“I wish you were into guys so we could make out.”It was a vocalization of everything he’d been bottling up for weeks, if not months. His brain caught up with his mouth a few seconds later, realising in abject horror that he’d actually said that out loud. To Luke.ORAlex gets drunk at Bobby's house party and says something he shouldn't - with unexpected results.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Who said I wasn't into guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on that TikTok sound "I wish you were gay so we could make out" / "Who said I wasn't gay?" because apparently I just see Lalex everywhere these days.
> 
> Thank you Mandy for beta'ing this, you're the best 💖

Alex was  _ drunk.  _ He hadn’t meant to drink so much but Luke and Reggie had kept passing beer after beer into his hands, telling him that it would help him loosen up. He had always struggled with saying no to his bandmates, Luke in particular. Alex would do anything Luke asked of him with no questions asked. Okay, maybe a few questions asked. It wasn’t like Luke could be trusted to think things all the way through before he did them.

Bobby’s parents had gone away for the weekend and the boys had taken the opportunity to throw a house party in their absence. They’d invited most of the people in their grade, the house now filled with people as music blared. 

Alex moved through the house, torn between avoiding Luke and clinging to him hopelessly. The thing was, he had feelings for his best friend and he had no idea what to do about it. He knew he needed to find a way to move on but he had no idea where to even start. 

Luke was just so perfect. It was unfair really. He was hot, with a toned body and muscled arms. Alex was a particular fan of Luke’s deep cut t-shirts which covered very little of his torso and none of his arms, ever since that day where Luke had decided to take a pair of scissors to all his sleeves. Alex had no complaints about that particular plan, no matter how impulsive it had been.

But he wasn’t just pretty. Luke was funny and kind. He never failed to make Alex laugh, even if the blonde often tried to deny him the satisfaction by hiding his smile behind his hand or by tucking his chin into his hoodies. Luke could still tell he was smiling though, Alex’s twinkling eyes usually gave him away. 

Luke looked after Alex too. He always there for him, no matter what. Alex remembered being terrified about coming out to his friends but Luke hadn’t missed a beat. He had simply grinned and pulled him into a hug. He threatened anyone who dared to even look at Alex wrong, always ready to dive into a fight should Alex’s honour need defending. 

Alex tried not to think too much of it. Luke would do the same for Reggie or Bobby, he told himself. That’s just who he was. He was loyal, passionate and a great friend. So it seemed inevitable that Alex was going to develop a crush on him, who was he to deny the charms of Luke Patterson?

Luke was a touchy-feely person. He was constantly wrapping his arms around his friends, gripping onto shoulders or ruffling hair. If Luke had a love language, it was definitely physical touch. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of doubt in Alex’s mind on that one. The problem was that Luke was somehow even touchier when he’d been drinking. He often sprawled himself across his friends, hanging off them even more than usual.

Alex was keen to avoid being in that situation tonight. He’d been drinking himself and drunk Alex was not someone who could be trusted not to do or say something dumb. So Alex moved through the house, keeping himself busy as he chatted to his classmates and avoided Luke as best he could. 

For the times that Luke did catch up with him, thankfully Reggie was usually in tow which provided Alex with a barrier, with an incentive to keep his hands to himself and not let them roam all over Luke like they wanted to.

-x-

Alex sat in the backyard at the small outside dining table that Bobby’s family had, trying to sober up a little. He still had half a beer on the table in front of him but the world was starting to spin a little which was definitely a sign he needed to slow down. He blinked a few times as he got his bearings again. He just sat there, enjoying the relative quiet away from everyone else.

He heard the backdoor open, the loud party noises filtering out of it before they were muffled again as the door shut.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

The voice was recognisable anywhere. It was the one that filled Alex’s days at school and his nights when he would dream about Luke. Alex tried to ignore the way his heart jumped a little at the idea that Luke had been looking for him. That Luke had been actively seeking him out. 

“Oh, well, I’m here.” Alex smiled, watching as Luke sat down in the chair opposite him. “Is Reggie not with you?” He frowned, glancing back towards the door that Luke had just come out of. Alex wasn’t going to complain about being alone with Luke, but he really did want a buffer between them. If only to save him from himself. 

“No, he’s making out with Kayla,” Luke replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

“Oh, right. Good for him.” 

There was a pause.

“I’m surprised you’re not in there trying to pick up some girl to take up to Bobby’s spare room,” Alex commented wryly. He tried not to sound jealous, to not sound like he wished Luke would take him instead. Luke was straight, he just had to respect that.

“I’d rather be out here with you.”

That answer caught him off-guard, and Alex tried his best not to let his mind get ahead of him. But it was hard. He was very drunk and Luke was right there, looking like  _ that _ and saying shit like  _ that _ to him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before staring up at the sky. 

He was still staring up at the sky when he opened his mouth, not even thinking about what he’d said until it was too late. The beer had apparently completely removed his filter.

“I wish you were into guys so we could make out.”

It was a vocalization of everything he’d been bottling up for weeks, if not months. His brain caught up with his mouth a few seconds later, realising in abject horror that he’d actually said that out loud. To Luke. 

He heard Luke say something in response, his brain still delayed and there was almost a lag before his mind played Luke’s response for him a few seconds later. What he said almost gets stuck on a loop as his brain now replayed it over and over.

“Who said I wasn’t into guys?”

Alex froze. He couldn’t have heard that right. No, it must have been his stupid drunk mind playing tricks on him. Yet when he looked across at Luke, it seemed to fit with Luke’s somewhat concerned and anxious face. Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Luke look anxious before, that was definitely Alex’s thing. He suddenly realized Luke was probably waiting for a response and all Alex was doing was staring at him. 

“What?” Alex croaked out, still trying to process what Luke’s response meant. His world was spinning again. Yet this time, it wasn’t anything to do with the alcohol. “You’re… into, guys?” 

Alex held his breath, watching as Luke nodded slowly. Once he had the confirmation, he wasted no time in scrambling out of his chair. He moved across to where Luke was sitting, dropping down into Luke’s lap. He sat sideways, his long legs dangling over Luke’s knees as he slid into his side. Luke’s arm slipped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Alex’s hands came up to cradle Luke’s face as he examined his expression for any kind of sign that this was a joke. That this was all some prank and Reggie was going to spring out from behind the hydrangea bush yelling “GOTCHA.” 

But Alex found no such look. Luke was looking at him like he was the only person in his world. Alex had never really dated so he couldn’t be sure, but what he thought he saw on Luke’s face was hunger. Desire. Attraction. All for him. He  _ was _ sure that whatever it was, it was likely reflected on his own face. Probably had been for weeks. He wasn’t good at being subtle.

Alex watched as Luke’s eyes fell to his mouth and that was that. Alex leaned in, using his hands on Luke’s face to pull him in closer. He gave his friend the opportunity to pull away, crashing his lips into Luke’s when the boy made no such moves. 

He had spent way too long wondering about what it would feel like to kiss Luke, and now he was actually getting the chance to find out. Alex pulled away after a few seconds, the kiss entirely chaste. Even in his drunken state, he needed to know that Luke didn’t regret his choice. That particular question was answered for him seconds later.

“ _ Alex. _ ”

His name escaped from Luke’s lips in a half-whimper, half-whine and then Luke pulled him back in for another kiss. It was firmer this time, Luke’s hand grabbing onto Alex’s hoodie and holding him in place. Not that there’s anywhere in the world that Alex would have rather been.

The beers he’d drunk had lowered Alex’s inhibitions massively. He found that he wasn’t worried about anyone walking outside and seeing them. No, all he cared about was enjoying kissing Luke whilst he had the chance. Everyone at this party already knew he was gay, and he’d be damn proud to get caught kissing Luke Patterson.

Luke tasted like beer, and Alex couldn’t get enough. His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, trying to keep up with what was happening whilst also trying to catalogue every second. He wanted to remember every part of this, especially since there was no guarantee he’d get it again. For all he knew, this was going to be a drunken one-night thing. Even if it was, he was determined to make it the best night of Luke’s life. 

Alex eventually pulled back away from Luke’s lips when the need for air became too much. He buried his face in the crook of Luke’s neck, unable to help the broad smile that was now pressed against Luke’s skin. He was lost in his own happiness, pulled back to the present a moment later when he heard Luke speak.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“I didn’t know you liked guys.” Alex huffed. “I’ve wanted to do this for months.”

“I didn’t know I liked them either. Still not sure about it,” Luke looked a little sheepish. “But no matter where I was on other guys, I realised I liked you.”

“You like me?”

“I just made out with you, didn’t I?”

Alex hummed in response. Part of him wanted to point out that it could just be the beers, or it could still be a one-time thing. But a larger part told him to be quiet and not to poke at Luke’s reasoning too hard. He needed to just enjoy this rather than overthinking it.

“Wanna do it again?” Alex asked a beat later, deciding to be brave about his feelings for once. Plus it was easier to say when his face was buried in Luke’s neck and he didn’t have those eyes staring into his. 

“Hell yes,” Luke whispered, and then his lips were back on Alex’s. 

It was just as good as before. If anything, the kisses were only getting better as they both grew more confident in what they were doing, starting to explore things further. Luke nipped at his lips gently as his hands slid under the hem of Alex’s t-shirt. 

It took all of Alex’s willpower to pull away from Luke. He didn’t care if people saw him and Luke kissing, but things were starting to escalate beyond what was publicly acceptable. The kisses were getting dirtier and Alex’s jeans were only getting tighter. 

“Want to go somewhere more private?” Luke asked, eyeing Alex hopefully.

“God yes,” Alex answered without hesitation. “I don’t really want to go back in there though.” He added, looking up at the house. If they went back inside then there was every chance that they’d get separated, that Reggie would pop up or someone else would intercept them and the bubble would burst. Their moment would be gone. Who knew if they’d get another one?

Besides even if they did make it upstairs to one of the spare rooms they were supposed to be crashing in, there was every chance of random partygoers trying to walk in. Things would have to be quick and they’d have to spend every second looking over their shoulder or worrying about being interrupted. Alex didn’t want that, he wanted Luke to himself. He wanted to take his time and savour every moment. 

“Okay…” Luke mumbled, obviously trying to think of another idea. Alex’s house was clearly out of the question. His parents had reacted badly enough to just the hypothetical idea that Alex liked boys, they definitely wouldn’t react kindly to finding him fooling around with one under their roof. Whilst Luke’s parents had never shown any outward signs of homophobia, they were still an unknown quantity. Plus Luke kissing boys aside, he’d be grounded for drinking the second he walked in the door. 

Alex had distracted himself by curling Luke’s hair around his fingers as he watched the boy think. He could even see the moment that Luke formed a plan in his head, from the way that his smile suddenly lit up, a wicked grin forming. 

Alex quickly found himself being tipped out of Luke’s lap as the boy stood up out of his chair. He barely had time to pout before Luke had interlaced their hands and started to tug him towards the side gate out of Bobby’s backyard.

“C’mon, the studio isn’t far from here. Let’s go there and we can crash on the couch or in the loft.” Luke grinned. Alex considered the idea and it really did seem perfect. They could be alone there and at least they’d wake up somewhere familiar. It was as private as they were going to get, especially at 1am. 

“Should we let the others know where we’re going?” Alex asked, looking back at the house. He hadn’t wanted to go back in, but he still felt guilty for abandoning them entirely. Plus he knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, he’d be worried if two of his friends simply vanished from the party. But then again, he was the worrier and the others didn’t think like him so maybe it’d be fine.

“Nahh,” Luke shook his head, opening the gate before pulling Alex through it and onto the driveway. “They’ll figure it out.” He added with an infectious smile. He paused as they made it to the sidewalk, pulling Alex into a quick kiss. That was more than enough to get Alex to agree to the plan. Alex probably would have agreed to any plan right then.

“Now come on, there’s a whole load of things I want to do to you that can’t be done out here.” Luke teased before taking off in the direction of the studio, gently tugging Alex along with him. Alex couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on his face as he tried to keep up with Luke whilst picturing what the rest of his night, and hopefully a lot of his future nights, was going to look like. 

  
  



End file.
